This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a novel splice variant cloned from human brain. We have so far confirmed that this splice variant is expressed in brain, and are in the process of characterizing its cellular role in RhoGTPase activation and possible cytoskeletal reorganization. This is a new project that is not currently funded by a specific grant.